User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 2- Yesterday (1)
Main Plot- Anya (you hear a whistle being blown. Anya wakes up) Anya: 'This is going to be another great day Private MacPherson. Training will be great. ''(she grabs her unifrom from her closet, her phone goes off) '''Owen: So, hows my girl doing in the military? Anya: She's going great! What your girl needs is some new friends. Owen: It sounds ruff, but at least Holly J isn't controlling you. You'll fit in perfectly. Anya: I've been here all summer, and no one even bothers to talk to me. Owen: You'll do fine, promise. I love you! Anya: I love you too (hangs up) I can make friends, easily! Theme Song '' '' Subplot- Marco/Ellie (Marco is in his apartment unpacking, while Ellie walks in with all her stuff) Marco: Ellie!!! I haven't seen you allsummer! Ellie: Marco!!! I'm so happy too see you! Marco: '''So tell me everything. '''Ellie: It wasn't anything. Just preparing for my last year at The Core, looking at applications for The Core. Marco: Ellie, i get it. The Core is your life! Ellie: Well its hard, since i'm now in charge of The Core! So what about you? Marco: Spent it all with Dylan, but we broke up. It sucks to trust someone, only to back-stab them agian. Ellie: Guys are jerks sometimes. Marco: Moral of my story, i despise the Michealchuks! Ellie: I'm sorry Marco. Get Dylan of your mind, and find something you can do to get over it all. Marco: Thats a good idea! Maybe I'll run for Class President, cause i've been Student Council President, i'm sure i can get Class President! Ellie: Thats a great idea Marco! I'm sure you will win! Marco: Good Luck Ellie! Ellie: You too! (the two hug) Third Plot- Jimmy Trina: Jimmy, i'm going to miss you! Jimmy: I'm going to miss you too Trina. Trina: I promise, after this year, we can live the rest of our lives together. Jimmy: I'll find something to do while your gone. Trina: Get a job.... Spinner can always get you one Jimmy: That sounds good Trina: And even if that doesn't work, re-open your t-shirt business, or follow your dreams to be a basketball player. Jimmy: I'm a cripple, my dreams of that are ruined. Trina: Don't put yourself down. You never know, something can happen. I gotta go now so bye (she hops into her car and drives off. Jimmy gives a smile and wheels himself inside his house) Jimmy: '''She's right, I can't sit here and do nothing. And since i have the time, might as well follow my dreams ''('Jimmy grabs a basketball and leaves)'' ''Main Plot- Anya'' (a group of soilders are standing in line) '''Colonel: Alright soilders, I'm going to make sure you all are here. You all know what to say when i say your name, so lets get started from privates to generals. Okay Private Julie Baker? Julie: '''Julie Baker reporting for duty! '''Colonel: Private Anya Macpherson? Anya: 'Anya MacPherson reporting for duty! ''(Julie whispers to Anya. the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun come on) '''Julie: Hey, for a second I thought I was the only girl here. Anya: Same. We have to talk, i'm getting tired of hanging with guys. Julie: '''I'm suprised you got this far without dealing with Ben. '''Anya: Ben? I've never heard of him. Julie: He's the reason why most girls leave the army. Anya: '''Well, girls shouldn't have to deal with that here. If he can't respect women, then he has a problem. '''Colonel: Sergent Ben Smith? Ben: '''Ben Smith report for duty! '''Julie: Thats him! Anya: buff or not, he still has a problem. (The song stops) Subplot- Marco/Ellie (Chantay walks toward the Core office to talk to Ellie. The song Paparazzi comes on) Chantay: '''Good Morning Ellie. I have your coffee! '''Ellie: Don't suck up to me. I still remeber you from high school. The only reason why you have the job is because i know your a good gossiper. Chantay: And i'm here to say that I think we should become friends. We have a lot in common. Ellie: I'll agree with you on that. One shot only. Ruin that, no more chances. Chantay: Have you had any thoughts of running for Class Pesident? Ellie: Marco's running, and he has my vote. Chantay: He is the only one running, and you would be great! You could even advertise in the newspaper! Ellie: You really think I could do that? Chantay: and you can even team up with Marco, who ever loses gets Vice! Ellie: Get me a sign up sheet, and start advertising. This is your first assignemt. Chantay: I promise I will make this amazing! (Chantay leaves. The song stops) Ellie: Well back to work Chantay: Vote For Ellie!! Third Plot- Jimmy (Jimmy is shooting baskets. He makes every single one. Principal Simpson walks over to him) Simpson: Hey Jimmy! Do you play for a team. Jimmy: No, i'm just practicing my aim. Simpson: Degrassi is looking for a new basketball coach. I tried looking for you everywhere, until i found you here. Jimmy: You would give me the chance to be the basketball coach. Simpson: You were amazing in high school. And Mr. Armstrong has to resign from that position. If you are interested, I'd suggest you go to the intrest meeting tomorrow at 6 Jimmy: You know i'm interested Mr. Simpson. Simpson: Okay, meet me at Degrassi for the meeting. I'm happy your interested in becoming the coach, we could use a good player like you. Jimmy: Bye Mr. Simpson! Simpson: '''One more thing. Jimmy, your not in school anymore. Call me Archie! '''Jimmy: That will do Archie. It will take time getting use too. (Principal Simpson leaves. Jimmy continues practicing) '' 'Main Plot: Anya' ''(the soldiers are at a Cafeteria eating) Anya: So are all guys sexist here? Julie: No, just Ben! Anya: That good to know. We should show Ben that he has no right to treat us girls like dirt Julie: Someone hurt you alot! (Ben walks over toward their table) Anya: No, but girls don't (Anya bumps into Ben) I'm so sorry Ben: All girls do stupid stuff like this. If you were a soldier, you wouldn't even do that (the whole crowd looks at them) Julie: Do you have to get pushed and shoved around here for being a dude? Yeah, why don't you step into our shoes and see how we feel! Were stronger then you think! Ben: Girls are weak, why the hell are they here? Anya: And your a jerk! Ben: Well at least I'm not a bitch! Julie: We know what you do to us, and we won't buy it. Right Anya? Anya: Sorry your a sexist, no good, soldier. You should think before you speak sometimes. Ben: 'And you should think before you act sometimes. If you thought you had a chance to change your life, your wrong. Your not welcome here. ''(Anya runs away in tears. Ben smiles and Julie slaps him across the face. She leaves to go find Anya) ''Subplot- Marco/Ellie'' (Ellie walks into her apartment. Marco is waiting for her holding a newspaper) '''Marco: Ellie, what is this? Ellie: Marco, its a newsletter for the campus Marco: '''and what is this ad on the paper? '''Ellie: '''Its my ad for class president. '''Marco: I thought you said I would run? Ellie: '''I wasnt going to, but.... '''Marco: Why are you doing this too me? Ellie: I know, but you were the only one running, and u thought I would make it more enjoyable for you to win instead of just winning by default. Marco: Ellie, I wanted to win by default. No one is going to pick the gay guy to reoresent them as class president. They would rather have someone else! Ellie: Besides, I thought it would be more interesting for you to compete. Life just doesn't get handed to you. You have to make it happen. Marco: Maybe I don't want to make it happen, cause I know I wont win now. Congradulations Ellie, you ruined my last year at college. Don't even talk to me, i can't even look at you anymore! (Marco leaves the apartment with tears down his eyes. Ellie crys a tear too) Third Plot: Jimmy (Jimmy is on the phone with Trina. The song Its My Life comes on) Jimmy: Hey Babe Girl! Trina: I need your help deciding on a class president. Should i choose the smart gay guy, or the ginger i never heard of before? Jimmy: Marco and Ellie? Tell them i said hi if u have a chance. choose whoever you want. I have something to tell you! Trina: Is it good. I hate to hear bad news. Jimmy: No, its good. I got the oppertunity to be a basketball coach for Degrassi! I don't know if i should take it or not. Trina: Jimmy, if you wanted to do this you can. I wont force you to do something you don't want too. Jimmy: I feel outcasted being a cripple coach. It happene once, I don want it to happen again. Trina: '''You should have gotten stem cell surgury with me, you wouldnt be having to deal with this now. '''Jimmy: I don't want stem cell surgury, I want to be myself. that shooting chaned my life forever. Trina: I wont argue about it. Just do what you want to do. Its. Jimmys decision, not Trina. Do what you love. Jimmy: '''Great advice Trina! I love you so much! '''Trina: I love you too! i have to go to bed, night (Jimmy hangs up. He looks at pictures of himself playing basketball. The song stops) Main Plot- Anya (Anya is in her room crying. Owen is calling her) Owen: Hows my baby girl? (Anya starts crying.) Sounds liks your upset. Anya: I want to leave the army. Owen: Why? I'm on my way over. Anya: '''You don't know what its like to be a woman. You really don't. '''Owen: '''I wont, and never will. '''Anya: '''But you use to be sexist against girls at Degrassi. You dont know how we felt. '''Owen: People change, sometimes its for the best. Im in my car right now, i will see you when i get their. Bye. Anya: Bye (Anya hangs up, and comtinues to cry again) Polls What was your favorite plot? Main Plot- Anya Subplot- Marco/Ellie Third Plot- Jimmy What was your favorite song? Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper Paparazzi- Lady Gaga Its My Life - Bon Jovi Should Anya quit the miliary? No, Ben is a sexist jerk, he was wrong to say that to her Yes, it's not her thing She would do great in it, just get rid of Ben Did Ellie do the right thing? She did the wrong thing She did the right thing I Ship Mellie, They Need To Make Up Should Marco have been mad at her? He has every right to be mad at her Marco took it the wrong way JUST MAKE UP Do you think Jimmy should persue his dream? We've been waiting 11 seasons for this moment, make it happen No, he's a cripple He should do what he wants to do with his life Which episode did you like better? Moving On Yesterday (1) Are you excited for the next episode (Yesterday (2)) Yes, but im excited about Anya the most Yes, but im excited about Marco/Ellie the most Yes, but im excited about Jimmy the most No, this episode sucked and so will the next one Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts